TBNRfrags
Preston Blaine Arsement, known on YouTube as TBNRfrags '''or '''PrestonPlayz, is a 20 year old American game commentator who mainly uploads Minecraft videos. He is a member of the Pack. His skin is a lava creeper wearing a tuxedo. Preston, Mat, Mitch, Jerome, and Rob are best friends. His content is mainly parkour maps and exotic minigames with Bodil40, Vikkstar123, ChocoTheChocobo and Double. His birthday is on May 4th, as his birthday vlog on his TBNRfrags channel, along with his 60,000 subscriber special, was uploaded on May 12, 2012. Preston's subscribers are calling themselves''' Torches' due to Mitch giving him 5,000,000 - 500,000,000 torches on each '''Battle Dome' that they play together. Preston wanted to call his subs cacti, but he accuses Mitch of forcing the name'' Torches'' upon his subscribers, although some do continue to call themselves cacti. Preston is one of the five hosts of a new smp (survival multiplayer) called How To Minecraft. The series is inspired by the other popular smp's (Mianite, Cube, MindCrack ext) and will feature many popular MC youtubers. While it is inspired by the other smps, the series will be unique in the fact that viewer interaction will be key. Livestreams should become daily/weekly and there will be many ways the viewers can help create the lore behind it. The server features so far the following players. Mitch (Bajan Canadian)-Host Robert (Woofless)-Host Preston (TBNRFrags/PrestonPlayz)-Host Lachlan (CraftBattleDuty)-Host Vik (Vikstar123HD)-Host Ryan and Scott (LittleLizardGaming) Ryan (xrpmx13) Tyler (LogDotZip) ALi A (More Ali A) Mat (Nooch) Jerome (JeromeASF) Choco (Choco The Chocobo) Brandon (PeteZahHutt) Kenny (KenworthGaming) The following people have a high chance of joining, or have said they would love to join an smp. AshleyMarieeGaming, AtlanticCraft, MinecraftUniverse, FamousFilms, SSundee, JAYG3R, NoahCraftFTW, and MineCraftFinest. Note these are ones who are not on the server yet, but may be invited as time goes on. As mentioned by a few of the How to Minecrafters, ChocotheChocobo (or KwehCraft) will be joining the smp after phase 2 begins. Preston has a girlfriend named Sarah who was born and lived in British Columbia Canada, shes 18 years old. For about a year Preston lived in Washington State so he can be closer to her. During the Summer, Preston and Sarah decided to move back to Texas so they can be closer to Preston's family and during the month of August they moved to their new condo. There were rumors that Preston and Sarah are engaged but it's unconfirmed. Preston has been in the works of a Draw My Life video as confirmed by this tweet. The video is scheduled to be uploaded on Sunday, January 18, 2015. ♙ Catch Phrases that Preston Says! *NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! * * * Well Fudge Me! * Pleb * (A.K.A) T-boner *''You Cactus Jones!'' *''Give me some backup sauce!'' *''It's okay, I'm a doctor!'' *''Bullshrimp'' *''Fudge You!'' *''Hot and Spicy!'' *''Hey there Cutie Pie'' *''You Cactie!'' *''Kill the bodil!'' *''yeah he the boy!'' *''Grab the cacti! !!'' * The thing above is true *''Slippery Salamander'' *''You're a Big Booty Judy!'' *''Rub dem moist bagels on my nipples.'' *''PLZ!!!!'' *''Purrrrrrston!!!'' *''Hold MY D!!!'' *''Holy shrimp!!!!'' *icky vicky *Dat gummet! *Span my booty and call me Judy! *Oh dayum girl... *I will murder you. * Got you sucker. * Lets Get C! * Kenesto! * MITCH!!!!!! * (AKA) Lava-P * Darude Sandstorm * rko * r.i.p. Category:Players Category:Kicked players Category:The Pack